Progressive miniaturization in semiconductor components requires surface treatments of the semiconductor body, for example so-called CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) processes, wherein surface topologies at the semiconductor body are removed as far as possible. Thus, by way of example, new generations of transistors require ever smaller and more precise geometries for, for example, trench, recess and dopant structures. In order to realize very short transistor channel lengths in the case of trench transistors, for example, extremely high requirements are made of the recess processes. This has the consequence that CMP processes, such as gatepoly CMP, for example, become absolutely necessary before the actual recess processes for the purpose of levelling the semiconductor body surface, in order to attain the highly precise recess depths including manufacturing fluctuations. A CMP process means at the same time, however, that, for example, planar polysilicon structures on the semiconductor body surface that are used for example for chip edge constructions and other wiring or sensor structures are no longer present because they are removed by the CMP process.